


Molecules

by Loethlin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Tastes Like Molecules, Top Chef, Valentine's Day, molecular gastronomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loethlin/pseuds/Loethlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that time spent watching Top Chef finally paid off for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molecules

There was a tank of liquid nitrogen in the kitchen, and for the longest time, Sam had no idea why.

Until Valentine's Day.

"...it'll still taste like molecules," Cas was saying, his voice as morose as ever.

"That's why I thought of _molecular_ gastronomy," Dean replied.

There was clinking of cutlery and a blissful moan.

"It still tastes of molecules," came Castiel's breathy sigh. "But in the best way possible."

"Strawberry lime curd, toasted yogurt and milk crumble," Dean said.

Sounds that followed couldn't have been mistaken for anything other but kissing.

"Thanks, Top Chef!" Dean mumbled while catching breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Get the recipe for Mei Lin's winning dessert here: http://www.bravotv.com/top-chef/season-12/blogs/mei-lin/make-top-chef-mei-lins-winning-dessert


End file.
